


Eyes Up Here

by bugmod



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Hypnovember, Light Dom/sub, Titnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/pseuds/bugmod
Summary: Dan is interested in trying something new with hypnosis, and Suzy is nothing but supportive.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Eyes Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks, this is another blurb that I hope to expand upon in the near future featuring some flapbang titnosis!
> 
> Special thanks to Rose (AKA LocusRose) who beta'd this piece for me.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter (bugmodbeta) or tumblr (bugmod).

“Hey, Scuze?” 

Suzy looked up from her book to see Dan, standing in the doorway looking… pretty nervous, actually.

She set her book aside before patting the spot next to her on the couch, “What’s up, babe?”

“I, uh,” Dan sat next to her, “Can I talk to you about something that might be kind of.. I dunno, weird?”

He was fidgeting a bit more than normal; Suzy could almost feel the anxious energy radiating from his general direction.

“You can tell me anything, Danny, you know that,” she tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

“I know, it’s just that this might be a bit… much,” he said.

She looked at him expectantly and he sighed, turning to face her.

“You know how you’ve been really into body worship lately?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“I was thinking, I know we’ve been having a lot of fun with that, but Arin got me curious about hypnosis recently, and he and I have been wanting to try it out, but not really sure how, and I saw something that I’d like to try,” he cut himself off, running his fingers through his hair.

He was rambling. He knew he was rambling, and it was almost impossible to get him to stop once he got started.

Suzy shifted closer to him and took his hand in her own, “Yeah? Can you tell me about it?”

“Yeah,” he ran his thumb along her knuckles, “It’s, uh.. it’s basically just you hypnotizing me, but we use your tits to get me into trance instead of… y’know, a pendant or something.”

“I’m not.. totally sure how it all works, but I see the appeal.”

“I know it sounds fuckin’ bananas, Scuze, but it seems super fucking hot and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Suzy was a little confused, but she chuckled and said, “Sure, we can try it. How do we get started?”

\-------

Suzy was wearing a low-cut shirt, and Dan was kicking himself over the fact that _that_ was the first thing he noticed about her today.

Of course, that’s not the only thing he noticed about her today, but it was certainly… the first thing. 

Her makeup was perfect, so was her hair; to be fair, her whole outfit was absolutely eye-catching. 

The amount of times he had to sit back and tell himself to pull himself together was in the double digits by the middle of the day.

By this point, he and Arin had recorded a few one-off’s before they both decided to work on their own things the rest of the day. 

Unfortunately for Dan, he wasn’t able to pay too much attention to anything but Arin’s wife; how much he’d love to push her against a wall, kiss her neck, lift her shirt up… 

“Danny,” Suzy said while waving her hand in front of Dan’s face. 

She looked downright smug.

Dan shook his head, taken by surprise, “Sh-shit, sorry, what?”

He was fucking daydreaming about her.

…Again.

“I _said_ do you wanna come over to our place tonight? Arin told me he’s working late, so I’d like some company,” she complemented the last word with a wink.

\-----

“You know what’s gonna happen, right,” Suzy asked while lightly dragging her fingertips across her chest. 

Dan looked at her and licked his lips, “My mind’s gonna go blank.” 

Wow, he was _so_ fucked.

She smiled at him, “That’s right,” she said while straddling him. 

“Is that what you want,” she asked, accentuating her question by grinding against him, “you wanna go blank for me?”

Dan tilted his head to look _up_ at her, which was… new.

He wasn’t used to feeling so small, but Suzy never had a problem with pulling him out of his comfort zone. “God, yes,” he whispered. 

He was so hard, he didn’t remember getting this worked up. 

She kissed him, she couldn’t help it. It was short and sweet, and Dan tried to steal another when Suzy pulled away.

She leaned back and started playing with the hem of her shirt, lifting it up tantalizingly slow before pulling it back down with a wicked smile on her face.

“You want nothing more than to be mindless and obedient for me, don’t you, Danny” she continued, her voice as sweet as sugar. 

A noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper slipped past Dan’s lips as he inched his hands towards her waist; his long fingers resting underneath the soft material of her shirt, “Yes, Mistress.” 

Suzy tangled her fingers into Dan’s hair, tilting his head back so their eyes were locked. 

“No touching,” she ordered, the words barely making their way out before Dan’s hands moved to grab at the couch cushions.

His gaze kept flickering from one of Suzy’s eyes to the other, patiently waiting for her next move. 

Moving her hands from Dan’s hair back to her shirt, Suzy pulled it over her head and threw it somewhere, revealing her bra. 

His eyes moved from her face to her chest, taking everything in while he had the chance.

Her bra was a dark red with black lace covering it, and god _damn_ he loved it when she wore lace. 

He swallowed thickly as his fingers dug into the fabric of the couch.

“Beg me for it, Danny,” she whispered as she unhooked her bra. 

Dan’s breath hitched before he spoke, “M-mistress, please, I want it so badly, please can I see them?”

He licked his lips as he squirmed in his seat, “Please, Suz- Mistress, f-fuck, I wanna be good for you, please?”

She smiled devilishly before leaning down and kissing him.

The last thing Dan remembered was Suzy finally, _finally_ let her bra fall between them.


End file.
